


Nerves

by fanbandtastic



Category: My Chemical Romance, frerard - Fandom
Genre: Blow Jobs, Gay Stuff, M/M, Nerves, Porn, danger days
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-02
Updated: 2013-08-02
Packaged: 2017-12-22 04:26:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/908907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanbandtastic/pseuds/fanbandtastic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frank's shaking with nerves, yes he has done this many times before, but sometimes before a show he feels like the same wreck he was the first show he ever played. It wasn't just something you got over. He knew it would probably go away within half of the first song but his stomach still did a flip-flop everytime he thought about placing his foot on the stage. </p><p>Luckily Gerard knew exactly what to do.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nerves

Frank's shaking with nerves, yes he has done this many times before, but sometimes before a show he feels like the same wreck he was the first show he ever played. It wasn't just something you got over. He knew it would probably go away within half of the first song but his stomach still did a flip-flop everytime he thought about placing his foot on the stage. 

Luckily Gerard knew exactly what to do. The redhead walked through the door and tilted his head with a smirk on his face. Locking the only way out, (why would Frank even want to leave anyway) he proceeded toward the shaking man. "You know what'll make you forget the crowd?" Knowing it was a rheatorical question, Frank didn't answer. He just bit his lip and looked at the carpet below. Gerard lowered his head to whisper lowly in his ear "Having my cock in your mouth." Frank swallowed as he looked into his dominant's eyes. He saw lust and love in them and he couldn't say no. 

He automatically got down to his knees - which wasn't hard considering how often this happens - and his hands automatically reached for the button of Gerard's jeans. Gerard slapped his hand away. "I didn't give you permission to move yet, slut." He was a little taken aback but kept silent. Gerard was in one of _those_ moods today. 

Gerard un-bottoned his pants and pulled them down to his knees along with his boxers. He gasped when the cold air hit his dick. Gerard had been half-hard since he saw Frank on his knees. So _submissive_ and beautiful. He licked his lips and put his hand in Frank's hair, nudging him (more like pulling him) to where his lips touched the end of his dick. Frank's eyes looked up at Gerard as he knowingly opened his mouth. 

He smiled evily and shoved his dick in Frank's mouth. Gerard fucking _loved_ Frank's mouth. He was made for cock-sucking. His cock hit the back of Frank's throat and his throat fit around the tip of it and Gerard moaned. It didn't matter if they stayed quiet. It was really no secret the two of them fucked. 

A lot. 

The first time anybody but the two of them knew about it was when Ray came into the dressing room to find Gerard balls-deep in Frank's ass.

That was awkward.

Frank gagged around Gerard's cock but only a little as they had done this multiple times, multiple places. Gerard's hand in his hair pulled at the strands, fuck, Frank loved this. He loved being taken advantage of, loved being used. The sensation in his abdomen let him know he was coming soon, but he's not one to warn. But Frank didn't mind. He hollowed his cheeks as he sucked Gerard dry. 

His skin was alight with post-orgasm bliss. He pulled Frank up by his hair and kissed him, teeth and tongue. He could taste his own come on his lips and smiled. "You're gonna be tasting me all night."

Frank wasn't really that nervous about the upcoming performance anymore.

**Author's Note:**

> im not taking pride in this its 1:00am so yeah but comments and kudos are welcome ;P maybe ill write more stuff like this if you want....i dont know.  
> If you like it i could make a series of just random porny oneshots when im energetic and its the really early hours of the morning


End file.
